


Wrong Recipients

by sagaluthien



Category: Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen was to tired to notice the letter was not to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Recipients

**Author's Note:**

> See this one as a teaser for a story I'm still working on. The big story is called _Secret Fantasies Turns Real_.

Jensen was tired and grumpy as he came home from his long day's driving. He'd had a set time to deliver the material, so he hadn't been able to stop on the way for a few hours of sleep. He wouldn't have been behind schedule if they hadn't been late when he came and picked the material up. Jensen had opted to drive all the way so he would get there before it would have been too late, which of course, made him more than ready to fall into bed.

He went to his post box, took out the mail and the paper, and then went straight to his apartment. Most of his things he let just drop where he stood, he knew he could pick it up after he got his sleep and living alone was good as no one would complain. He went over the mail, and it was only one letter that gave him enough curiosity to see what and who sent it, rest had to wait.

He had come to his bedroom and sank down on his bed, and with help of a pen opened the letter. He started to read it and could make no sense of it at all. The person writing it mentions several things that did not relate to him. Confused he turned the envelope and looked at the address. 

"Oh shit, shit, shit." Jensen said aloud. He saw that the letter wasn't sent to him and the mail man most have put it in the wrong box. It was to the new guy, Jared. Jensen felt bad to have not noticed that before he opened it. He almost was ashamed of it. He would not be able to close it and pretend he hadn't opened it, as he had torn the envelope quite badly. He looked at the written text and he guess he had thought it was 'Kenzie's style and therefore open it. It was very similar to hers. 

Jensen had stopped reading the letter, but he had to see who'd sent it so he looked at the signature and saw it was someone called Megan. He had read enough to know that she talked about a girl called Leah. Jensen wondered who they where, but knew he would not dare to ask Jared. They might be a girlfriend and his daughter, and if it were so he probably would not have a chance on the guy.

He put the letter on his nightstand, deciding it would not hurt if he didn't put it in the right box before he slept. He should put a little note with it, saying sorry he'd opened it.

Jensen fell asleep and started too dreamt about Jared. They were outside at the playground, with a little girl. Jensen stood pushing her on a swing. Jared was close, telling them a story and at the same time petting a dog. The girl laughed, but Jensen thought it rather came from her enjoying the swing, and Jensen was happy to just hear Jared's voice and be with him.


End file.
